It is known to provide a brake-by-wire system for controlling motor vehicle braking. The brake-by-wire systems are typically operated by a brake pedal which provides a braking control signal. The total braking force applied to the vehicle typically comprises front and rear axle braking combined with overrun (engine) braking and frictional/aerodynamic braking. The brake-by-wire system can initiate braking by first applying a rear axle braking force before a front axle braking force commences.
The present invention sets out to provide an improved braking system for a motor vehicle.